onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Comil
}} Vice Admiral Comil (コーミル中将 Kōmiru Chūjō) is the commander of Marine Base G-2. He first appeared in Portgas D. Ace's mini-story, and later took part in the Battle of Marineford. Appearance Comil is a tall, massive man with a bald top, but blonde spiky hair flowing downwards on the back of his head, similar to Shiki. He has a mustache and is dark-skinned. His mustache looks like what one usually gets after drinking milk. He dresses in the typical garb of many high-ranking Marines: he sports a red, double-breasted suit over a dark-green shirt with a green tie, and has a Marine coat hanging from his shoulders like a cape. Gallery Personality Comil seems to be a believer of Moral Justice as he let Portgas D. Ace escape, even though he was the only person that likely had any chance against him as a Haki user, after he saved one of his men and some important sheets from a burning ship. He cares deeply for his subordinates, assisting the one Ace saved from the fire as soon as he could. He also seems to enjoy even little things, smiling happily after Moda sent him some milk to make the coffee served in his base tastier. Abilities and Powers As a vice admiral, Comil is capable of commanding a Buster Call alongside four other vice admirals. As the commander of the Naval Base G-2, he possesses authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. Weapons He is seen carrying a pair of katanas, attached to his right hip, in a similar fashion to Zoro or ancient samurais. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki,One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, a doctor states that all the vice admirals can use Haki. so Comil can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Comil's administrative meetings are plagued by bitter coffee, as Ace witnesses firsthand when he infiltrates the base posing as a naval officer. Though Ace's cover is blown, he ends up saving the day by reuniting the milk-maiden Moda with her parents on the naval grocery ship. This ensures a steady supply of milk to Base G-2, as well as pleasant meetings with good tasting coffee for the vice admiral. Marineford Arc When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Comil answered the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Marineford.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 524 and Episode 421, Comil is seen gathering alongside his fellow Marines. He was seen holding two katanas on his right hip. Later, he was seen with his fellow vice admirals lined up and ready to fight the Whitebeard Pirates. Major Battles *The Marines and Shichibukai vs. Whitebeard Pirates and Allies Trivia * His name is a Japanese term for coffee (コーヒー kōhī) with milk (ミルク miruku). Ace's Great Blackbeard Search's secondary plot was about him, the bitter-tasting coffee, and adding milk to make it taste better. References Site Navigation it:Comil Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Users Category:Marineford Characters Category:Cover Story Introduction Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists